


A Distance Away

by Nerris



Category: Cam and Jay (tumblr)
Genre: Cam and Jay - Freeform, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerris/pseuds/Nerris
Summary: Cam has a short conversation with Jay. Jay reflects on her luck.





	A Distance Away

Jay felt her arms get goosebumps in the cold night, the light glow of her phone keeping her conscious. She placed her phone on her chest as she turned it off, sighing a bit. Nights like this hurt like hell. She could never find the words to express this anguish correctly, but the best way to describe it would be rain; pouring, thundering, rain. It's normal at first, almost comforting. But the anxiety rises when the rain refuses to stop. It pours on and on for days, seemingly never ending. It's almost painful, the noise driving you crazy until you find a way, any way, to block out the sound. Being desperate forces you to act without thinking. It tends to come in the   
form of not eating properly, or hurting yourself or...something worse.

It was fairly silent in her house, taking in the quiet of the night, no sounds her her breathing and the clock ticking downstairs, making Jay unnecessarily aware of how long she’d been awake. She was somewhat close to sleep when the phone on her chest buzzed. She picked it up and automatically unlocked it with the home button. A snap from Cam. She opened the app, her heart swelling. She hesitated for a moment before tapping the snap and watching.  
Cam was smiling, half of her face on screen. Her eye was titled to the side and her eyebrow was raised slightly. The text read: ‘hey, get on discord if you're up ya goof’.  
Jay snorted and went to discord, laughing a bit.

Jay: hey ya sap

Cam: sure, I'm the sap emo princess.

Jay: someone who calls their girlfriend ‘emo princess’ is probably a sap

Cam: touché, jerk

Jay: awww don't be mad skeepy!

Cam: nO S T O P

Jay laughs, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Cam hated that nickname, but Jay would hold this over her head as long as she could.

Jay: eh, you love me.

Cam: yeah.

Jay smiled. She couldn't believe that she had gotten together with Cam. Pure luck, she guessed. 

Cam. Might head of to bead, a bbite treid.

Jay: ok. Goodnight, skeeps.

Cam: noonooo

Cam: godongiht

Jay plugged in her phone and closed her eyes.

Pure Luck.


End file.
